rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Glyn
Glyn ("Builder," as he was previously known) was the firstborn child to Emily and Arnaud Builder. While Arnaud's wife was pregnant, the couple were starving. Neither of them were able to find a job because of the invasion of the orcs. Eventually, though, in Emily's seventh month of pregnancy, Arnaud was hired as master-builder of the cathedral in the priory of Alderford. This was due to his past of making many a great cathedral and church. Because of this, Glyn was able to enjoy the sweet fishes and pork and beef of Lordaeron until the cathedral was eventually finished, ten years after Glyn's birth. Appearance Glyn is quite a bit tall, standing at about 6'1' in height. He had probably inherited this from his father, who was regarded as a giant in his youth. In combat, he usually regards this with disdain; he is an easier target for arrows and had suffered from the misfortune of getting hit by them once or twice. Aside from that, he has slightly tanned skin with auburn hair. His hair, nowadays, is streaked with the colour of dark brown. In recent times, Glyn has a short beard covering his chin and mouth. Background Earlier Years In the days of his childhood, Glyn's father - Arnaud - regularly took him to the building site of the cathedral that was being built. Glyn was taught the basics of stonemasonry, though he never took much of an interest to it. He focused more on fighting his brother using sticks they found in the forest near Alderford. Both of his siblings were born during this time. He lived a relatively dull life until his tenth year, wherein the building of the cathedral had been completed and the family had to move away. Arnaud did not find regular work in Lordaeron; instead, he and his wife were doing small side-jobs to sustain themselves and their children. The family found work in a small, poor quarter of Lordaeron City. There was no church there, and so carpenters and such were hired to build a small wooden chapel. The job lasted only a few weeks, but supplied the family with enough food and money to last them a few more weeks. With not much choice left, Arnaud took his family to Westfall; where his extended family lived. There, the family settled in the small hamlet. They did work for their relatives on the farms, with low pay but just enough food. This would not last long, however; a stonemason's family would never stray far from a building site. Gods of Stone Arnaud's brother brought news from the south: it was said that the Azerothian King was rebuilding his lost city. He called upon all available Alliance masons to come to help with the rebuilding. Arnaud was excited by this, and quickly took his family south, to Stormwind. There, he enlisted in the Stonemasons' Guild and started working. This is where Glyn learned to truly love stonemasonry; the glorious pillars of the magnificent pallace captivated him. There were all kinds of pieces of art being carefuly sculpted, mainly for the Palace and the Cathedral. Glyn's father was one of the masons building the latter; it was work to be admired by the other stonemasons, as only the most skilled of stone sculptors were allowed to build the Cathedral. After a few years in the building, Stormwind was finally complete; a glorious city that looked as if it were carved from a mountain. The end of the construction was not an entirely good thing, however.. Revolt VanCleef returned with bad news to the stonemasons. He was told by the House of Nobles - speaking for King Varian at the time - that they could not pay them more than a few copper coins each. All of the members of the guild were quite angry, including Glyn's father. Arnaud and his wife argued about whether he should riot or not, but eventually Emily took her children outside the city. The family traveled to a nearby peasants' hamlet, staying there until the riots died down. When they eventually did, however, Glyn's family returned to the City. Many of the wooden buildings were burnt down to the ground, especially those in Old Town. There, they found a bloody site; the decapitated heads of fallen gods. Among them were Glyn's family, his father and his uncle. The family spent days in mourning, but eventually travelled back to Elwynn to find jobs. Three Years a Farmer Having not been able to support three children at once, Emily left Edward behind with her brother. Glyn, however, stayed with her; he was old enough to work already. Glyn worked in the farms for quite a while, for a wealthy family of merchants. With him worked a rather large family of eight; they were nothing more than simple farmers, having lived there for all of their lives. Glyn was generally lazy and unskilled at his work. This was mainly because he wasn't really interested in it; the careful laying of stones seemed more interesting to him than the boring work on the fields. Nevertheless, Glyn still tried his best to feed himself and his family. Glyn did not get along very well with the neighboring farmer family. The children believed that Glyn and his family came to steal their jobs, which wasn't quite true. This hatred towards each other ended up in quite a few fights. Glyn won some, while the other lads won the others. Eventually, Glyn was fed up. He spent less and less time in the farm, usually sneaking off to the nearby town. There, Glyn did small side-jobs for the locals. With the money he made, Glyn bought extra food and such for his family. Eventually, his brother, Edward, returned from Lordaeron. The boys' mother was terribly worried after the plague struck, fearing that he might've been taken with it. However, Edward returned safely other than some scars and some of his fingers being cut off. Nobles When Glyn went on his usual visit to the town, he always noted that there was a large stone house there. It was seemingly unoccupied, left as a footnote for all peasants to admire the property of lords. The house, however, was slowly escalating in activity. The servants worked a few hours at first, then for the whole day, and then for days on end. There was word floating about that some noble merchant would visit soon, though no one was sure. In one particular day, however, Glyn noticed that the area around the house was covered with tradesmen. They were apparently there to pay tribute to the Lord in order to build good relations with him. This move seemed to work, however there was something else that interested Glyn.. In the bright sunny day, Glyn spotted quite a unique thing. A young maiden, wearing a flowing dress made of the finest of cloths. At first, Glyn did not believe he could meet her at all. He continued on with his day, daydreaming every once in a while about the nobleman's daughter. Later in the week, while trying to find some lost item for one of the townsmen, Glyn stumbled across said maiden near a lake. He did not know what to do at first, but eventually approached her. The lady introduced herself as simply Catherine, not mentioning her last name (as it was obvious, since she was the local lord's daughter). Glyn and Catherine talked for a few minutes from there, however the noblewoman quickly returned to her house. The next day, the maiden asked Glyn of what noble house he was. Obviously, Glyn was not a noble at all, and he answered as such. After that, Catherine dismissed Glyn in a vulgar and quick manner. Glyn was quite shocked, completely instilling the notion that all Stormwindian nobles were rude and evil. After a while, however, Glyn moved on with his day. As he was doing his usual chores with the others, a fat, large man approached him. He was accompanied by two fairly well-armoured men, who carried sharp swords and shields. Glyn was warned not to ever talk to the man's daughter again, and banished soonthereafter. This event caused quite a scene, but Glyn, afraid of the armed men, quickly ran away from the town. He told his mother of him wanting to leave to Kul Tiras, and she accepted. He gave her a sum of copper coins and left for Stormwind to find a ship. Kul Tiran Sails As he arrived in Stormwind, Glyn was quickly able to find a ship going to Kul Tiras. After he did so, Glyn waited several days for the ship to arrive from Boralus. He spent most of his time in an outer suburb of Old Town, where he resided at an inn. As it was dangerous to go strolling around in Old Town, Glyn met a few lads at the tavern. He made good friends with them, and they advised him to buy a weapon for himself. And so he did, resisting any thieves with his friends and blade. When the day came, however, Glyn said his goodbyes to his friends and left. The journey to Boralus was relatively short, and went quite well. There were quite a few storms, but nothing more. When Glyn arrived, he was surprised of Boralus's fine buildings. It was a city larger than Stormwind, with more organized streets and such. Glyn wasn't able to find a job as a stonemason, as most nobles already had their houses and such built. Instead, he found a job as a guard of a small neighbourhood, usually busting thieves and criminals. Glyn did this for quite a few years, until he was bored with the low pay of the job. A Different Scripture Glyn left his job as a guardsman and travelled to Marquart, a small village near Boralus. He did this because the Kul Tiran Stonemasons' Guild was recruiting there. After seeing his skills, the recruiter quickly took in Glyn as his apprentice. The recruiter in question was a master builder of the Guild, and introduced himself as David. After a conversation, the two became good friends; David taught Glyn how to further his skills and Glyn told him his various stories of travel. Glyn, satisfied with his current job, kept it until his twenty-fourth year, wherein David died. It was said that a noble family who'd recently gotten their house build hired an assassin to kill him; hearing this news, Glyn left on a ship to Stormwind. The Synod After Glyn reached Stormwind, he traveled far and wide to find a job. He survived on alms and such for about a year, until a day in the Capital. As the young mason was entering the Cathedral Square, he found a peculiar figure standing on the stairs. He wore long robes, with a fearsome chestplate and a helmet. This man, Bishop Lanfranc, recruited Glyn into the Synod of Purity; a relatively radical inquisition that hunted for witches and heretics. This did not last long, as the Bishop suddenly disappeared without a trace. Glyn's colleague, Ignatius Lordsblood, founded a new order called the Conclave of Purity. Finding nothing else to do, Glyn joined this order, but not for long. 'Purity' Glyn stayed in the Conclave for a few months, usually killing undead in the order's home, Duskwood. Glyn was constantly disappointed by Ignatius's decisions, which included recruiting heathen races. Now a warrior, Glyn fought quite well alongside Ignatius. His combat skills improved greatly during this period, and laid the foundations for him joining other militant organizations. After some more disappointments regarding Ignatius's leadership, Glyn decided to leave the Conclave. Beyond that point, the stonemason and the Bishop cut off contact. Current Events For Gilneas Glyn stayed starving most of the time, searching for work around Stormwind. He found a few jobs, but nothing that lasted more than a few hours. Glyn resorted to gambling occasionally, but finally heard of an organisation seeking to reclaim Gilneas. Glyn met with Marcus Justinus, a friend of his, and joined Deylen's company. The former stonemason was well fed for a while, and the group reached Kul Tiras. From there, though, things went downhill, and the organisation split apart. Glyn was prepared, though, and already had bought a very small, poor farmstead in Kul Tiras. He grew it and gained some money, reentering the Kul Tiran stonemasons' guild. There, he was paid well and eventually worked directly for a master builder, who trusted him with many tasks. Glyn was settling down now, and hid away his sword and armour. Settling Down Glyn decided to stay in Kul Tiras, finding it to be rather more comfortable than Stormwind. He married into a rich merchant family and bought a home eventually, though was still unsatisfied. He sent a letter to Sir Marcus, informing him that he will try to serve his last days against the Horde, before settling in Kul Tiras. Glyn left his pregnant wife and boarded a ship for Stormwind. While travelling to the main continent, however, the ship that Glyn was in went missing. It is unknown whether or not it got shipwrecked, but Glyn has been declared officially dead after several months of finding nothing. Rumours Recently, rumours have been circulating of a Kul Tiran ship that hunts down pirates and Horde ships. The general area where it operates is strangely similar to where Glyn's ship was reported to have disappeared, and its captain is said to have a name similar to "Glyn". So far, the ship has avoided all official Kul Tiran vessels.Category:Human Category:Back story Category:Alliance Category:Iron Brotherhood